


My Angel

by KwBw21



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Parenthood, Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: This is a story of true love and the things that happen in a relationship. Can Gakupo and Kaito live happily ever after?





	1. Meeting for the first time

Kaito's POV

I woke up to a gentle warmth on my face from the sun shining through my bedroom window. I had just been dreaming about my favourite thing in the whole world, ice cream and all the different flavours that I love. Realising that it was morning and I was no longer sleepy, I sat up in my comfy bed and glanced out of my bedroom window and saw a thick blanket of snow covering the street outside. Smiling to myself, I decided to be the first one to make footprints in the pure white snow, I can be childish some times.

I got out of bed and stretched before getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt then ran down the stairs to put on my trainers and coat, not forgetting my soft scarf to make sure I was nice and warm.

"Good morning Kaito. You're up early, where are you off to? Do you want any breakfast?" said Len who was just leaving the kitchen to go back up to his room.

"Good Morning Len, I'm going for a walk in the snow before I go into the studio to record some new songs master wants me to do. I'll grab something to eat when I'm there"

"OK Kaito, have fun at the studio and say hi to him for me"

"Will do Len, have a good day off"

Len then went back up the stairs to his room to go back to sleep and I opened the front door to start my morning walk in the snow.

I took my first step out of the doorway and the snow crunched under my foot leaving a perfect imprint of my shoe. 'I love winter' I said to myself and then set off to the park which is my favourite place to walk.

I love walking around the park this early in the morning because there are not many people walking in the park so its peaceful and quiet. As I'm walking round in the snow, I can see all the trees covered in the cold white powder and the light is reflecting off the white snow making everything sparkle and I think it looks beautiful.

I continue my walk thinking about what songs I have to record later and what I fancy having for breakfast. Luckily I'm not hungry at the moment so I can enjoy my walk. Suddenly I spot someone sat on the bench on his own, he's dressed in a white and purple outfit that reminds me of what a samurai would wear and he has long purple hair that is tied into a pony tail with a ribbon, I can't help but think he looks very handsome! Time seems to stand still as I stop walking and stare at the handsome guy. He sees me looking at him and he looks down at his feet, I realise he is upset for some reason so I decide to go over to him to see if he's OK as I hate seeing people upset.

"Hello sir, my name is Kaito. Are you OK? You seem upset?" He seems shocked that I am speaking to him but he gives me a shy smile.

"Good morning Kaito, thank you for your concern. I am a little upset at the moment" he says quietly before looking back down at his feet. I sit down beside him on the cold bench.

"May I ask what is wrong? I would like to help you feel better" I asked

Again he looked at me with shock at my concern and I gave him a reassuring smile before he replied.

"Well the reason I am upset is I just moved here as my family disowned me and I feel very lonely as I don't know anyone in this city"

As he explained I saw a single tear trickle down his face and my heart skipped a beat, he looked so vulnerable and I couldn't stand it. I lifted my hand to rest on his cheek and gently wiped the tear away with my thumb. He looked at me as a light blush spread across his cheeks and gave me that shy smile again, at that moment I knew I couldn't leave him on his own.

"What is your name?" I asked gently

"Gakupo" he replied quietly

"Well Gakupo, you don't need to feel lonely any more because I am now your new friend and I will do my best to cheer you up" I said with a big grin.

"Really? You want to be my friend even though we only just met?" he said his violet eyes sparkling with tears.

"Of course I do! you seem like a nice guy and I certainly can't leave you here all lonely and crying, that would make me a terrible person" I said reassuringly to him. I saw another tear fall down his cheek and again I gently wiped it away.

"why are you crying still Gakupo? Please don't cry" I said softly

"I'm sorry but I'm crying because I'm happy I have met you Kaito, you are the first person to speak to me since I moved here"

I looked into his eyes and smiled at him admiring his handsome face and said "I'm happy I met you too Gakupo. Now get up off this freezing cold bench because you are coming with me to the studio"

I got up from the bench and brushed the little flakes of snow off my trousers then gently took his hand and led him in the direction of the studio.

We chatted all the way there about my job, my house mates, where he lived, where he was from all different things until we finally reached the studio. I walked inside with Gakupo following me cautiously behind, he was taking in all the sights and sounds in the studio and seemed fascinated by it all. I walked to the office where I knew Master would be and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said master in his low voice.

I walked through the door dragging a reluctant Gakupo with me.

"Hi Master, I'm here to record my songs" I said cheerfully sitting down on the squishy sofa master has in his office, Gakupo stood by the door.

"Good morning Kaito, my little blue haired singing sensation. How are you this morning? And how many times do I have to remind you to call me papa, master is so formal and harsh." he said in his normal happy way.

"Sorry Papa, I keep forgetting. I'm feeling really good today, I made a new friend this morning who I brought to see you" I said turning towards Gakupo.

Gakupo bowed and said shyly "Pleased to meet you Sir, My name is Gakupo"

"My My, what a handsome fellow and so polite! Kaito you are a good judge of character when making friends. Please Gakupo call me Papa like everyone else, as Kaito's friend you are now a friend of mine. Now both of you sit down, I will get some tea for us and we can discuss your songs, Kaito. Do you both want some breakfast?"

"Yes please master …. I mean Papa I haven't eaten yet so I would love some food, thank you" I said excited as Master always has yummy food.

"I knew you would be hungry, my little Bakaito and what about you Gakupo, are you hungry?"

"I am a little bit hungry" he said quietly with his cute shy smile.

"then I will get you both some food and tea, I'll be right back" master then left the room for a few minutes to get everything ready.

I motioned to Gakupo to come sit by me on the sofa rather than stand by the door, I patted the seat next to me and he sat down with a little bounce and smiled at me sweetly.

"Papa is nice and made me feel so welcome even though we have just met, are all your friends like that Kaito?"

"Pretty much but you will find out later when I take you back to the vocaloid house. That's where we all live together. Master … I mean Papa insisted we live together to make it easier for practising songs together and he says because we are family we should live together"

"I'm coming back to your house later? Really? Wow today is going to be a good day" Gakupo said with excitement in his voice. I smiled back at him and thought to myself 'today is a good day because I got to meet you, Gakupo'.

Master came back into the room carrying a tray of tea, toast and all different types of spreads to go on the toast. My mouth started watering and my tummy started grumbling when I saw the tray. I got up from the comfy sofa and picked up some toast, spread some strawberry jam onto it and sat back down next to Gakupo. It tasted delicious so I got up to get another piece, master was already sipping his tea and getting some music sheets out from his big,grey filling cabinet for me. I turned back to Gakupo and asked what spread he wanted on his toast, he wanted honey so I spread some honey on the toast for him and got a cup of the tea and took it back to him, I then went back to the desk grabbed my second piece of jam toast and a cup of tea and sat back down with Gakupo.

Soon we had eaten our breakfast and I was feeling full and content. Master got up and handed me the music sheets before heading back to his seat and I studied them trying to memorise the words.

"Don't worry about memorising them Kaito, you can take the sheets into the recording booth with you" Master said but he knows I like to memorise them rather than just read them off the paper.

Master then turned to Gakupo and asked if he liked music and could sing.

"I don't know if I can sing, I have never tried but I do love music" Gakupo replied, he sounded a little more confident than earlier on which I liked.

"well when Kaito goes into record his songs, you should have a go at singing one and trying that voice of yours out." Master said smiling at Gakupo.

"I'd love to have a try, thank you very much" said the new confident Gakupo.

"well come on you two, chop chop, its recording time and Kaito you have at least 5 songs to recordso get your butt into that recording booth. I have some paper work to do but come get me when Gakupo is having at go at singing, I would very much like to hear it" Master then shooed us out of the office and I showed Gakupo my recording booth. Master let us decorate our own booths so mine is blue with a picture of an ice cream cone on the door, there is a microphone and a stool for me and a chair for Gakupo to sit on whilst I work.

"Do you mind me listening to you whilst you work, Kaito?" shy Gakupo is back it would seem.

"Of course not Gakupo, I'm very proud of the gift Master … I mean Papa gave me so listen away"

I then started singing my songs, getting lost in the music, I really do love my job. Gakupo sat in his chair listening intently to my every word closing his eyes every so often as if he was also getting lost in the music. Suddenly I heard a clapping sound and I noticed Master had snuck in and had been listening to me sing.

"Well done Kaito, that was brilliant. I am very proud" Master said as he sat on the arm of the chair Gakupo was sat in.

"it's your turn now Gakupo, don't be shy" Master encouraged Gakupo to go to the microphone. As Gakupo sat down on the stool, I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze as further encouragement and then I sat down by Master and listened to my new friend sing.

Gakupo looked at the two men opposite him and feeling more confident than he's ever been, closed his eyes and started singing. He sang to the best of his ability and really enjoyed himself, he felt free and comfortable, he had never felt so happy before. Once the song had finished he opened his eyes to the sound of Kaito and Master clapping.

"That was terrific Gakupo, my goodness, you are a very talented singer" master said impressed at what he had just witnessed.

I stopped clapping, looked deep into Gakupo's violet eyes and whispered "breath taking" and gave him one of my trade mark big smiles. I had only known this man for less than a day yet I knew he was going to be a special friend and his singing just now only confirmed that for me.

The day continued going well with me recording more songs or redoing ones where I thought my voice wasn't up to scratch but the day got 100 times better when Master came back into my booth and offered Gakupo a singing contract. I was so happy for him and excited as Master said me and Gakupo would be doing some duets. Master then said that Gakupo would be moving into the Vocaloid house as he was now part of the team and asked if I could show him around and introduce him to the other vocaloids which I happily agreed to.

Today could not get any better for me.


	2. Moving In

After me and Gakupo had finished in the recording studio, we went back to his hotel to pick up his belongings. Master had said he would call the house to tell the others that we would be getting a new room mate and that I would be bringing him to introduce everyone. Whilst we were at the hotel, Gakupo seemed really quiet so we sat down and I asked what was wrong

"I'm really nervous Kaito, what if your family don't like me? I mean I am a stranger to them" Gakupo said sadly.

"They will love you Gakupo, just be yourself and trust me"

"I trust you Kaito" Gakupo said with a cute little grin that made my heart skip a beat again.

"right then Gakupo, you're all packed and we are ready to go so lets go home shall we?"

"Home" Gakupo repeated "that sounds nice"

And with that we left the hotel and got a taxi back to the house. I went in first carrying Gakupo's suitcase, I refused to let him carry it. I then called out to see if anyone was home. I suddenly heard doors opening and people running down the stairs. I took Gakupo into the living room and everyone came in smiling at him.

"Gakupo let me introduce you to Miku the girl with long teal hair in pig tails, luka the girl with pink hair and finally Len and Rin the twins. Meiko isn't here at the moment so I will introduce you to her when she is home. Everyone, this is Gakupo my new friend and our new room mate"

Gakupo bowed politely to everyone and said "please to meet you all" everyone said "welcome". When the greetings were over Luka and Miku went to the kitchen as it was their turn to cook dinner and the twins proceeded to jump on Gakupo giving him a welcome hug and asking him all sorts of questions, Gakupo sat up with one arm round each twin shoulders answering the questions that bombarded him whereas I stood chuckling to myself as I watched the twins fighting over who would show Gakupo his room.

"I told you they would like you" I said to Gakupo whilst laughing at Rin trying to plait Gakupo's hair, he decided to reply by simply sticking his tongue out at me.

I left Gakupo with the twins, walked out of the living room and carried Gakupo's case up to his new room, setting it down by his bed. I then went and fetched him some new sheets for his bed and a towel just in case he needed a shower that night. I realised that Master had put Gakupo in the room next to mine and this thought caused me to have fuzzy feeling in my stomach 'I must be hungry' I thought to myself then again I have never felt these feelings before, I wonder what they could be.

I walked back down the stairs to the kitchen to see what was for dinner and Luka said to call the twins and Gakupo in to eat as it was ready, we all sat down together to eat and talk about our day.

Gakupo sat opposite me and with the twins either side of him, as everyone chatted and ate their food I couldn't help but glance over to Gakupo every so often admiring the way he tolerated the twins asking him question after question and the polite way he would acknowledge Luka or Miku if they started talking to him and when our eyes would meet I would get those same fuzzy feelings in my stomach, I need to talk to Luka about those she will know what's wrong with me.

After dinner, the twins went to watch TV in the living room and I helped the girls wash up the dishes then I took Gakupo upstairs to show him his room. I told him he was next to me which he was also happy about and we went inside the room. At the moment it is decorated just plain white and it looks boring unlike my room which is blue with ice creams on the walls, I just love the colour blue.

"you can decorate the room any colour you like, just let me know what colour and I will get it for you"

"Purple is my favourite colour so I'll decorate my room in purple" Gakupo replied happily. He sat down on his bed and opened his suitcase and pulled out a eggplant plush toy and placed it lovingly on his pillow giving it a little pat before he stood back up.

"that is such a cute little thing" I said pointing at the plush toy

"I also love eggplants, they are kinda my thing" Gakupo replied blushing again.

"ooo do you want to see my room? Be warned though I like the colour blue and ice cream it kinda my thing, as you would say" I said with a little chuckle

"I would love to see your room" Gakupo said "show me the way"

We entered my room and I turned on the light "excuse the mess" I said sitting on my bed, there are music sheets all over my desk and my bin is full of ice cream wrappers but at least I remembered to make my bed before I left.

"you were right Kaito, it's definitely blue in here your blanket is blue,the walls, your cushions, pillow and your curtains all blue but it looks awesome, blue definitely suits you" Gakupo said with that cute little blush again. I'm getting those tummy feelings again!

"thank you Gakupo I can't wait to see what your room will look like all purple" just then Gakupo yawned putting his hand over his mouth " excuse me Kaito, sorry about that I'm so tired. Today has been a long but amazing day"

"I agree, let me walk you back to your room and you can get some sleep and tomorrow I will show you around the house and gardens"

We walk back into Gakupo's room and I show him his little bathroom where he can have a shower and stuff then we walk back into the bedroom and I help him unpack, he sets his pyjamas on his bed and turns back towards me.

"Thank you so much for today Kaito. Its amazing that in one day my life could change so much. This morning I was lonely and depressed now I feel so happy and I have new friends, a new job as well as a new home. I feel like I could explode with happiness"

"You are more than welcome Gakupo now please, get some sleep. I can see you are tired, if you need me I'll be just next door, good night" I then turned around to leave but I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap round my waist and a gentle whisper in my ear "good night Kaito, you really are an angel" Gakupo then released me from the hug, I smiled and left the room blushing so hard I felt I would burst into flames.

Today has definitely been a good day


	3. Family

Gakupo's POV

I have been living and working with the vocaloids for a while now and have settled in really well. I have grown to love each vocaloid as if they were my own family. Luka is like the house mum, always fussing over the me and the others. Miku and the twins are like my little brother and sisters always bugging me and playing pranks but I love them all regardless but then there is Kaito, sweet wonderful Kaito. He is my best friend but I secretly want more from him, I have gone past friendship feelings and now I have a huge crush on him. Obviously I cant tell him as I don't want to ruin things between us as I value his friendship so I will keep it a secret and love him from afar.

Today is my day off and I am looking forward to spending time in the garden and reading my book nothing is more relaxing than reading especially as the garden is so peaceful but for now I'm going to go get some breakfast.

I walk into the kitchen to find Luka making breakfast for the twins and Miku.

"Good Morning Gakupo" everyone said in unison.

"would you like some toast?" Luka asked she set a plate of toast and cut up banana in front of Len.

"Good morning Everyone" I smiled at everyone before turning to Luka and saying "yes please, can I have some honey with the toast?"

"Of course you can, now go sit down and I'll bring it over to you" Luka said as she got some orange juice for Rin.

I sat down by Len and waited patiently for my toast, my tummy started grumbling and Len looked towards me with a mouthful of breakfast "do you want a slice of banana to stop your tummy grumbling Gakupo?" he asked still munching away.

"no thanks Len, you enjoy your banana. I'll wait for my toast" I smiled at him and ruffled his blond hair.

"So what is everyone doing today then?" I asked everyone as Luka put a plate of toast in front of me.

"Well I have housework to do" Luka replied, that girl sure likes cleaning.

"I have work today plus they are fitting my new costume" Miku replied excitedly.

"We have a day off today so we are going to watch some DVDs" the twins replied in unison.

"Well it seems like everyone has a fun filled day. Do you want any help with the housework Luka?" I asked before taking a bite of my toast.

"Na, you know I like to do the housework myself, I can make sure its done to my standards then" she chuckled "But thank you for the offer"

Suddenly we heard heavy footsteps coming from down the stairs and moments later Kaito came into the kitchen he didn't look like his normal happy self though.

"Do you want some breakfast Kaito?" Luka asked

"No thank you, I just want to get to work, I want to talk to Master" Kaito replied before leaving the kitchen and leaving the house.

"What's wrong with him? I'm worried" I asked Luka.

Len, Rin and Miku looked at Luka and then all left the kitchen to go into the living room as Luka sat down next to me to explain.

"When Kaito first became a singer, your success was decided by how well your songs sold and Kaito unfortunately didn't sell enough records so he was deemed a commercial failure by the record company" Luka explained gently.

"But Kaito is a wonderful singer" I said gasped shocked at what I had just heard

"He is a fantastic singer and Papa could see that he just needed more confidence so Papa convinced the record company to give him a second chance and Kaito was a huge success but Kaito sometimes gets depressed by the fact he is the only vocaloid to be deemed a failure, that's why he was like he was just now" Luka said sadly.

"Poor Kaito, maybe we should do something nice for him to cheer him up" I said with a smile.

"that's a great idea" Luka smiled back

"we should all send him each a text message saying how much we care for him then I will buy him some of his favourite ice cream for when he gets home" I said excitedly.

"Excellent idea, I'll go tell the others what to do" Luka said rushing off to the living room to tell the others the plan.

I went up to my room, got my phone and sat on my bed. I then started to write my text message to Kaito hoping our plan would cheer him up I hate seeing him so sad it made my heart hurt for him.

I pressed the send button and decided to go to the store to get Kaito's ice cream for when he got home.

CHANGE TO KAITO'S POV

This morning I woke up feeling all depressed. I haven't felt like this for ages but I know why so I decided to go see Master he always knows what to say to make me feel better about myself. 

I left the house and made my way to the studio.

I knocked on Master's office door and walked in before bursting into tears.

"Kaito my little one, what is the matter?" Master said as he rushed over to me before enveloping me in a big hug.

I didn't answer I just cried on his shoulder as a child would.

"Shush Kaito, tell me what is wrong" Master soothed as he lead me to the sofa where we both sat down.

"I just feel really depressed Papa, why am I such a failure?" I started crying again.

Master got up quickly to get some tissues then sat back down next to me.

"My sweet little Bakaito, you must not let the past effect you. That was a huge mistake the record company made and you are now a huge star" Master said in a gentle soothing voice.

"I always believed in you and I saw the talent you had, you just lacked confidence but I knew you would do well and I was right wasn't I?" I nodded as Master handed me another tissue which I used to dry my eyes.

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz so I took it out of my pocket and found I had 5 new messages I opened them all and read them one by one.

One from Len saying 'Don't be sad Kaito If I can grow to be half as good a singer you are I will be very happy'.

One from Rin saying simply 'Love you big brother xxx'

One from Miku saying 'We all believe in you. You are an awesome singer and you just need to believe in yourself. Smile Kaito and be happy'.

One from Luka saying 'I know you don't feel good right now but just know that you are very special to all of us and I hope you feel happier soon, there is a big hug waiting for you when you get home from me xx'

and finally one from Gakupo saying 'Luka explained to me why your upset and I wanted to send this message to say that you are an amazing singer and I just love listening to you sing. When ever I listen to you sing I feel at ease and peaceful its just wonderful. Also you are a fantastic person and I feel both proud and privileged to call you my best friend so please don't feel down Kaito, you are very much loved by everyone'.

After reading all the messages, I showed them to Master who read them all before saying "see Kaito, you are very much loved by your family, you are a wonderful singer and I am very proud of you" Master smiled softly at me.

"Thank you Papa, I do feel better" I smiled genuinely at Master

"Right then lets get recording, we need to show off your wonderful voice" master said as he stood giving me a reassuring pat on the back.

CHANGE TO GAKUPO'S POV

I got back from the store with a bag full of Kaito's favourite ice cream and put it straight in the freezer so it wouldn't melt. I smiled and called out to Luka to tell her I was home but she didn't answer, I could tell she was in the laundry room as I could hear her singing.

I decided to go into the living room to watch some TV before I go out into the garden to read my book. In the living room I found the twins watching some animé show whilst munching on some popcorn.

"Hi guys" I said as I sat down on the armchair and watched the program they were watching.

"Hi Gakupo" they both said in unison smiling at me before going back to munching their popcorn.

"Len, Rin have you tidied your room?" Luka asked as she entered the living room carrying some of the twins clothes,

Both the twins looked at her "I'll take that as a no" She sighed "can you please take your clothes upstairs and tidy your rooms?" The twins jumped of the sofa and headed up to their individual rooms to do as they were told.

Luka smiled at me then left the room again to go back to the laundry room.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door so I got up to answer it. I opened the door and gasped in shock at the person in front of me, the last person I would ever expect to see in my life again, the one person who I am afraid of in the whole world.

"Father" I said before bowing politely. "Please come in"

He entered the house and I showed him into the living room. He stood in front of me and said in his harsh tone "I have come to bring you home Gakupo".

"But I don't want to go back Father, I am happy here. I have a good life" I replied with fear in my voice.

"You have a shameful life here Gakupo, I found out you are a singer of all things! How is that a respectful job?" Father said raising his voice.

Luka came into the room after hearing the shouting and asked if I was OK,

"I'm fine Luka" I said but gave her a look as if to say 'no I am not alright, get help please!' I prayed that she understood as she left the room.

"Who was that?" my father spat.

"That is my friend who I live with, I live with a few of my friends and they are all wonderful people" I replied trying to be as confident as possible.

"well go pack your things, you are coming with me Gakupo" he commanded.

"No father, I like my new life and I will be staying here" I replied again with confidence I didn't know I had.

My father just looked at me with anger burning in his eyes before stepping forward towards me and saying "I am your father and you will listen to me or do I have to teach you a lesson like the last time I saw you!" He pulled back his arm making a fist.

"Please father no, not again please" I begged as all confidence I had left me.

Suddenly all hell broke loose as Kaito burst through the front door, straight into the living room and grabbed my father's arm just before it hit my face. The twins came racing into the room and shouted at my father "Don't hurt Gakupo" before both wrapping me up in a protective hug.

Kaito just looked at my father, still holding his arm and Luka said calmly "I think you should leave Sir, Gakupo is staying here with us"

"Yea, he's our big brother now" the twins said in unison hugging me tighter.

Father pulled himself free of Kaito's grip and proceeded to leave the room but just before he left I shouted at him with tears in my eyes "you have no son Father, never come find me again" and with that we heard the door slam shut and I collapsed to the floor from the shock of what just happened.

Luka ushered the twins out of the room and Kaito rushed over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Gakupo, are you OK?" he asked me lifting my chin up gently.

I looked at him and he had such concern in his face I just burst into tears, he wrapped his arms around me and held me as wave after wave of tears came, I felt so safe with him. We stayed there until I finally looked up at him and he smiled softly at me before gently wiping the last tear off my face with his thumb, I couldn't help but fall more in love with him at that moment but I just smiled back at him as a silent thank you.

Luka then came back into the room, hugged me then looked at me with motherly concern before saying "we are your family now Gakupo and we will never hurt you" she then gently kissed me on the forehead.

For the rest of the day, I sat in the garden, it was a warm day and I enjoyed relaxing on the blanket I had laid on the grass listening to the sounds of nature trying to forget what happened this morning. Luka came out every so often asking if I wanted a drink or food and the twins came over to ask if I minded them borrowing the music sheets I have in my room as they needed to practise a song but forgot their music sheets that Papa gave them, of course I didn't mind so they ran off to get them.

I laid back on the blanket, closed my eyes and sighed contently. I must have fallen asleep as I was awoken by a warm breeze caressing my face. I opened my eyes to see Kaito laying next to me listening to his music with his eyes closed, he was tapping his fingers on his chest to the beat of the music. I smiled and shifted onto my side, as I moved Kaito opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hello sleepy" he said as he took his headphones off "did you have a nice nap? Hope you don't mind me joining you?" he then looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"It was lovely and of course I don't mind you joining me" I smiled at him, he looked so cute right now.

He turned to me and looked at my eyes with his gorgeous sapphire ones "Thank you for the text you sent me earlier Gakupo, it really cheered me up and thanks for the ice cream, its was delicious"

"Your welcome Kaito, it's what families do. They cheer each other up and I meant it you know, I really do love your singing it's so relaxing" I said smiling reassuringly at him.

Kaito looked back up at the clouds and I rolled back on my back and closed my eyes again. After a few minutes, I heard Kaito start to quietly sing a song I love to hear him sing, 'Meltdown'. He sang with passion and confidence and I just laid there listening to every precious word he sang. When he finished I opened my eyes and took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes before saying "I just want to say if you ever need to talk about what happened earlier or anything I am always here for you"

"Thank you Kaito, you're a good friend" I then got up off the blanket and headed inside as it was getting late I just wish you could be more than a friend I thought to myself before heading up to my bedroom.

THE NEXT DAY

Kaito's POV

It's the next day and I wake up to Len bouncing on my bed telling me to get up "its my day off Len, let me sleep will you" I groaned before pulling my duvet over my head.

"well some one is in a grumpy mood today" said Len pouting and pulling the duvet off my head.

"Don't give me that look Len, i'l get up now"

"good because we are having pancakes for breakfast" and with that said Len ran off down stairs.

I sat in bed for a bit pondering whether to go back to sleep for a bit more but then decided I wanted pancakes more than sleep so I got up, had my morning stretch and went downstairs.

"Good morning family" I said as I walked into the kitchen

"good morning Kaito" everyone said in unison.

"Where is Gakupo?" I asked as I couldn't see him at the table

"He's still in bed, poor thing must have been really tired" said Luka as she placed the leek flavoured pancakes down in front of the tealette and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"EWWWWW, not whilst I'm eating" said Len with a scowl

"Oy you, I can kiss my girlfriend on the cheek if I want to thank you very much" Luka said then stuck her tongue out at the male twin. Luka has been dating Miku for several months now.

"I think its cute" sighed Rin, Luka smiled at her and placed her orange flavoured pancakes in front of the female twin.

"I'm going to get Gakupo up for breakfast. Can you do him eggplant flavoured pancakes please and I'll have mine plain with chocolate ice cream pretty please?

"Sure sure, don't be too long or they will get cold" Luka said just like a mother would.

I ran back up the stairs and knocked on Gakupo's door "can I come in Gakupo, it's Kaito?"

"yea, come in Kaito" replied Gakupo from inside the room.

I opened the door to find Gakupo in bed propped up on his pillows reading a book, the sun was shining in through his window and it was bathing his face in light making him look even more handsome, his long purple hair loose from its ribbon cascading down over his shoulders like a purple water fall. I found myself staring at him with those fuzzy tummy feelings again, I must ask Luka what it means.

"What are you reading, Gakupo?" I ask after staring a little too long at the vision before me.

"It's a book about the ways of a samurai, my father gave it to me when I was little. He is a samurai and so am I" Gakupo said with a little sadness in his eyes when mentioning his father.

"wow you're a samurai! That's fascinating but that would also explain your outfits although i'm glad Miku introduced you to jeans and t-shirts" I said with a little chuckle "can you read me a little bit? It sounds interesting" I asked totally forgetting about the pancakes.

"I'd love to Kaito" Gakupo replied pulling back the covers and patting the bed next to him "hop in and join me" 

Blushing lightly I walked over to his bed as he moved over slightly to make more room, those tummy feeling I have are getting stronger the more I think about getting into Gakupo's bed with him. I got into the bed and got comfy, Gakupo pulled the covers over me and tucked us both in and started reading. I listened intently to his calm, soft voice as he explained his heritage and what it means to be a samurai, I find myself closing my eyes not through boredom but so I can block out everything around me so that i'm totally focused on his voice. After a while he stops reading and I open my eyes, he's looking at me with those beautiful violet eyes and I cant stop myself from placing my hand gently on his cheek and caressing it softly with my thumb, without saying a word he puts his hand on top of mine and closes his eyes and sighs contently. Time seems to stand still again as we relish this moment together in silence there is no need for words.

Suddenly we hear Miku shouting up the stairs for us to come eat and our moment ends all too soon we get out of bed and head downstairs, I need to talk to Luka desperately.

After we eat breakfast, I ask Luka for a chat while Gakupo goes to have a shower. Miku and the twins are off to the recording studio so we say good bye and wave them off before making our way to the living room for our private chat. We sit on the sofa and Luka looks at me with motherly concern.

"What do you want to talk about Kaito?"

"Well I need your advice Luka, I keep getting strange feelings in my tummy when I'm with Gakupo like butterflies flying about in there. What's wrong with me? Am I dying?" I panicked.

"oh my sweet simple bakaito, you're not dying, You are in love with him and I could tell that from the moment you brought him home, when you are with him you look at him like there's no one else in the room and its so cute. You are in love Kaito and I couldn't be happier for you" luka smiled and held my hand. "now what you need to do is tell him and see how he feels"

"I can't tell him Luka what if he doesn't feel the same way!"

"Don't be so silly Kaito, it's plain to see that he feels the same now be brave and go up and tell him"

"OK fine but if this ruins my friendship with him, I'm blaming you!" I said with a huff.

I started to go up the stairs to confess to Gakupo that I love him, I still can't believe it but then again when I think about it he makes me feel like no one else ever has done before. I knock on his door, hopefully he's finished in the shower, and he calls me in.

"O hi Kaito, I'm all nice and clean, that shower is amazing! Can you help me do my hair? Its so long I cant reach to the ends any more" he says with a little chuckle

"Of course I'll help, where is your brush?" I asked looking around the room "Oh here it is" I said spotting the purple brush on his bedside table "OK sit down and I'll sit behind you" I said pointing at the king-size bed.

Thankfully I'm sat behind Gakupo so he can't see me blushing at the fact he is only wearing his pyjama bottoms, I didn't realise he was so well built, all toned. I gently brush his long silky hair and tie it up with his ribbon, I notice he has scars on his back and I gently trace one with my finger, I can see little goosebumps appear on his arms and he lets out a little sigh. I don't ask Gakupo how he got the scars but he seems to sense it and he turns around to face me. I scooch back so he has room to move and we lie down on the pillow facing each other, I notice him shivering so I wrap his blanket around him, brushing my hand over his back and he nods gently giving me silent permission to ask.

"what happened Gakupo? Who gave you those scars?" I asked gently.

"My father" he replies sadly tears building up in his violet eyes, I stroke his back softly for him to continue.

"As a samurai we have to uphold honour and I shamed my father by admitting I am gay, my father is a very old fashioned man and ..." he takes a deep breath in before letting it out slowly whilst wiping away a tear that escaped "he beat me Kaito. He beat me so badly I was unconscious for 3 days. I have never felt such pain and then when I refused an arranged marriage, he disowned me. That's when I moved here. When he was here yesterday I was so frightened he would hurt me again and because he is my father I would never retaliate with violence, thankfully you came in just in time or he would have beat me again" he explained, choking back a sob.

"Luka called me to say that your father was here and we knew that you didn't like speaking about your father and she was worried because you looked terrified so I ran home to protect you" I explained remembering what had happened.

Suddenly the tears that Gakupo had been holding in are released and he sobs in front of me and I feel my heart break for him, I pull him into my arms and let him weep on my chest "Let it out Gakupo let it all out, it's going to be OK now, don't worry I'm here Gakupo I'm here now" I rub his back gently as he clutches my pyjama shirt in his fist letting waves of sobs overcome him. We lay like this until I feel his breathing get steadier and his tears dry up, he lifts his head up to me and gives me a little smile and mouths "thank you, my angel" to me, at that moment I realise there is no doubt I love this man before me and I have loved him since the moment I met him on that bench that winter morning so long ago.

After a while of looking at each other smiling softly I realise I have to confess to him to put my mind at ease "Gakupo, I have something I have to tell you but please don't let this effect our friendship if you don't feel the same" I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly " I love you Gakupo. I have loved you since the moment I met you and as long as I live, you will never be alone" I held him closer to me and waited for his response but he started crying again and I felt so guilty "please don't cry Gakupo, I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying that please don't cry, darling" I gently wiped his tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Oh Kaito I love you too so very much, I too have loved you since I met you. I never believed in true love and love at first sight until the day I met you, these are happy tears you have made me happy again" with that he snuggled into my chest and we laid there silently for a while until he raised his head again and asked softly with a voice so quiet I could barely hear him "will you kiss me please Kaito?" I looked at him and saw only love in his beautiful eyes and said "I cannot refuse that request my sweet Gakupo" he rolled over onto his back and I moved so I was leaning over him and when our lips met it was a soft and tender kiss, at that moment I thought I would die of happiness. We broke apart and a gently stroked his cheek with my thumb and whispered "I love you my sweet Gakupo, will you be my partner?" he smiled with genuine happiness and replied "of course I will Kaito, my angel" and we kissed again.

After a nap snuggled up to each other we woke up and headed downstairs hand in hand, we wandered into the kitchen for some snacks, I of course chose ice cream and Gakupo decided to munch on some biscuits. As I sat at the table, I decided to ask Gakupo a question that I had been wanting to ask for a while "Gakupo, why do you call me your angel?" he looked at me and smiled softly and said " because Kaito my love, you are my angel. You saved me from loneliness and despair, you are my guardian angel" a light blush crept across my face and I continued eating my ice cream and smiled at Gakupo 'I love this man so much' I thought to myself.

After our snacks we went looking for Luka to tell her the good news, we found her in the laundry room folding up the twins clothes "hey Luka" we said in unison.

"Hey guys, hows things going?" she said looking at me to see if I had done as she asked. I raised up my hand that was holding Gakupo's so she could see and gently kissed him on the cheek "everything is perfect Luka, just perfect".

"aww you guys are too cute. Hay you guys can join me and Miku now on double dates if you want?" she said smiling sweetly

"we would love to but first its best if we tell the others, I hope they accept us" Gakupo said with fear in his voice.

I squeezed his hand gently and said "trust me everyone will be fine with us"

Later that day

"Hi guys we are home" shouted Rin as she, Len and Miku came through the door "did you miss us?" said Len running into the living room where me, Gakupo and Luka were sitting.

"of course we did" I said as he jumped into my lap for a hug then into Gakupo's hugging him before settling in luka's lap with her stroking his hair "tell us about your day" she said with her motherly tone.

Before Len could answer Rin came charging in hugging everyone as Len had done before but settled in Gakupo's lap instead and proceeded to tell everyone about the songs they had practised then recorded and how master gave them sweets, I heard Gakupo chuckle slightly at a pouting Len who was annoyed as he had wanted to tell everyone how their day went.

Miku then joined us and Len moved off Luka and sat in my lap instead so Miku could sit on her girlfriend's lap "so guys, how was your day?" the tealette asked us after kissing Luka on the cheek.

"well my day was pretty normal, doing the laundry but those guys have something to announce" Luka said pointing at me and Gakupo.

"ooo what is it?" said Len and Rin in unison.

"well" I said "me and Gakupo are now a couple. What do you think about that?"

"I think its brilliant" said Miku whilst taking Luka's hand in her own.

"Me too" said the twins in unison again each giving me and Gakupo another hug.

"now all we have to do it tell Master" I said with a touch of fear in my voice.

"Kaito, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Papa? And what do you want to tell me?" said Master as he walked into the living room carrying more sweets for the twins.

"PAPA!" everyone said rushing towards him each giving him a hug, Gakupo bowed gently to him.

"So what do you need to tell me Kaito?" master asked excitedly before sitting down on the sofa.

Luka took the others out of the room up to their rooms so we could have some privacy with Master, Gakupo sat down by me and played with his hair nervously as I spoke.

"well Papa, me and Gakupo have fallen in love and we are now a couple and we hope you approve and we don't want to disappoint you but we love each other very much and..."

Master stopped me by raising his hand "you're rambling Bakaito" master said with a gentle smile "from the moment you brought Gakupo into my office I knew there was a connection between you both and I couldn't be happier for you. Kaito you could never disappoint me and Gakupo you are a good man for Kaito I know you will care for each other. At the end of the day love is love and I don't care who its with as long as you're both happy. Now come over here so I can hug you both, congratulations on finding love my little ones" with that we both got up and hugged master then the others came back into the room, Luka brought some drinks and gave a toast to me and Gakupo on our new union.

Today is another good day.


	4. Spending the night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex in it so if you are not a fan of m/m sex please feel free to skip this chapter.

Kaito's POV

We were all gathered around the kitchen table, Luka was letting us know for the fifteenth time that she and Miku were going out for the night and would be back tomorrow and the twins were visiting Meiko at her summer house and would be away for a week.

"OK we understood the first time, now lets get the twins to the train station before they are late" I said as I picked up the car keys.

"We will miss you guys" said the twins as we waved them off at the train station.

Luka turned to me when we got in the car and said with a serious tone "right mister me and Miku are going out now so Its just you and Gakupo so be careful if you get what I mean!"

At first I didn't because I'm quite naïve but then I realised what she was on about "LUKA! Me and Gakupo may have been partners for 6 months now but we certainly don't do things like that!" a blush creeping more and more across my cheeks.

"What 6 months and no funny business, what's wrong with you man? Have you seen Gakupo after a shower? Goodness me, its enough to turn me straight!"

"We are waiting for the right time, thank you very much. We do kiss and touch places but we haven't gone all the way yet and may I remind you we are both virgins so its a bit scary!"

"Its lucky I bought you supplies then Bakaito" Luka handed me a bag with condoms and a bottle of lube in "I have never been so embarrassed in my life!" I said quietly. 

"don't say I don't buy you anything" she chuckled then started the car for the drive home.

When we got home she beeped the horn and Miku came out all dressed up and got into the side I was just in, I waved them off and took a deep breath before walking in the house "maybe tonight will be the night" I thought to myself.

"Gakupo I'm home" I ran quickly to my room and put the bag in my bedside cabinet before walking back down stairs to look for Gakupo.

"Gakupo where are you? Are you hiding from me my sneaky little samurai?" I look in the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room,then back upstairs to look in his bedroom that was now painted a gorgeous dark purple.

"Gakupo, are you in here?" I asked opening the door. He wasn't in the room but I could hear the shower running in his little bathroom and him singing.

I decided to be brave and go into the shower, I opened the door gently and snuck inside closing the door just as gently as I opened it.

Once inside I saw Gakupo butt naked in the shower with his eyes closed, washing his long purple hair. I had to smile at how gorgeous he looked, oblivious to the fact I was staring at his fine form.

He opened his eyes and caught me staring at him "do you want to join me Kaito?" he asked seductively. I looked at him nervously and then nodded before getting undressed. I got into the shower and Gakupo wrapped his arms around my waist, we had never been naked in front of each other so I blushed furiously as he looked at my naked body. "you really are a sexy man Kaito" Gakupo said before bringing me closer for a passionate kiss. I ran my fingers through his long hair and moaned as our bodies touched each other. The water running over us was warm and comforting as we kissed with more passion our tongues fighting for dominance, the longer we kissed the more confident I became and Gakupo was happy to let me take the lead. I was determined that today would be the day that we became one and consummated our relationship.

We pulled apart gasping for air and I ran my hands down Gakupo's wet back around his waist and back up his chest, he moaned as my fingers caressed his pert, pink nipples. I loved the noise so I bent down and took one of his now hard buds into my mouth licking it gently whilst pinching the other between my finger causing Gakupo to flick his head back and moan again. I let go of the bud and started to place kisses up his neck and when I reached his nape I bit down gently causing a red mark to form, I kissed it softly and went back to kissing his lips passionately again.

Gakupo's hands wandered over my back and down to my bottom where he stopped and gave my ass a little squeeze before breaking the kiss and whispering in my ear "Bed". I understood what he meant so I grabbed his hand and we ran out of the shower into his room and I pushed him onto his king-size bed and told him to wait there. I took one last look at his sexy, naked body before rushing back to my room to get the little bag Luka gave me then rushing back into his room.

Gakupo was laying on the bed, his head on his pillow and he was looking at me with eyes full of lust. I couldn't help but admire his perfectly sculpted body he was toned and he has soft skin that was so inviting. I walked over to the bed and crawled up next to him placing the bag onto the bed side table. "You are just stunning Gakupo" I whispered into his ear as I ran my hand down his body and gently caressed his manhood, he gasped at the feeling of my hand on his flesh and turned his head to kiss me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gakupo" I gasped as we broke for air.

"Yes, definitely I'm ready for us to go to the next step, I'm just nervous"

"Me too" I confessed.

I straddled him and our manhoods rubbed together, we both moaned at the same time as pleasure washed over our bodies "lets just go with the flow my love" I said before placing little kisses down Gakupo's body causing little goosebumps to form on his milky white skin. When I reached his manhood I found that he was as aroused as I was. I kissed his length and licked up and down causing Gakupo to buck his hips and moan deeply, I then took his length into my mouth licking and sucking whilst caressing his balls in my hand. "Kaito I'm going to ….. argh!" Gakupo gasped as I pulled away before he could release causing him sigh annoyed at the loss of feeling "your not going without me my sexy samurai" I smirked and pulled myself up to kiss him on the lips. I could feel his hand making its way down my body to my manhood and I felt his long fingers wrap around it before pumping it gently "that feels good" I breathed into his ear as the sensations washed over me "that feels so good Gakupo, please go faster" I panted as Gakupo picked up his rhythm but I stopped him before I came myself, I didn't want to go with out him.

"are you ready for me to prepare you" I asked Gakupo softly

"Yes Kaito, I'm ready for you" he replied lustily

I reached over to get the lube and condoms. I slipped one of the condoms over my manhood and coated my fingers with lube. Gakupo had positioned himself so that his legs were open and I could easily access him. I placed my fingers by his entrance and pushed one finger in, he was tight and he let out a little pained noise so I stopped to give him time to get used to my finger after minute or two I pushed a second finger in and scissored them to stretch his hole.

I then pulled my fingers out and bent over to kiss Gakupo a soft kiss this time "This is going to hurt my darling but not for long, OK?"

"I know Kaito but I trust you, please carry on" Gakupo said bracing himself for what was about to happen.

I positioned myself again so that I could enter Gakupo and gently pushed my length inside of him. I moaned at the tightness and feeling of being inside the man I love, Gakupo let out another pained sigh and I bent forward to kiss him to try to distract him from the pain I was causing him. I didn't move until Gakupo told me to and then I only moved slowly and gently, I loved the feeling and pleasure was washing all over my body. I curled my fingers into Gakupo's hair and kissed him passionately on the lips, our tongues caressing each others. Gakupo moaned as I pushed forward with more force "Faster" he cried out "Oh Kaito, that feels so good" he panted. I couldn't help myself I picked up the pace pushing in faster suddenly I hit a bundle of nerves deep inside Gakupo and he screamed out my name flinging his head back into the pillow "there again please, oh Kaito please" he gasped. I kept hitting that same spot over and over until I was about to reach my limit I could feel it building up when Gakupo wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in deep and came hard over our stomachs screaming "KAITO" this caused me to release, screaming his name. I then fell on top of Gakupo panting and riding out my orgasm.

"I love you Kaito" he said lovingly. I rolled onto my back pulling him into my arms, letting out a big,satisfied sigh before turning to look into his gorgeous violet eyes and saying "I love you Gakupo with all my heart" he smiled at me and we both fell into an exhausted slumber, we were finally lovers.


	5. Jealousy

Gakupo's POV

Me and Kaito have been partners now for almost a year and everything has been going great, I love him more and more everyday. At the moment I am in the recording studio and I'm trying to get my dancing samurai video right as I still have trouble with the dancing and singing at the same time but Papa says I'm getting better every day. Papa is such a patient man and always helps me with the dance moves and gives me encouragement when I need it.

"take a break Gakupo, go get a drink and a snack and we will try again in half an hour. You're almost there, you're doing so well" Papa says giving me a reassuring pat on the back, I smiled back and head to the kitchen to get an eggplant to snack on.

As I pass Kaito's recording booth, I smile at the ice cream on his door and look through the window to see if he's in there, I see that he is recording a song with Len and by the looks of the headsets they are wearing its 'Magnet' they are singing. I haven't had the opportunity to sing Magnet yet but I know Luka and Miku have and they had so much fun doing it. I see my gorgeous Kaito sat on the stool next to Len and he's looking straight at Len and Len is looking straight at Kaito, I see that they are both blushing and I can't help but get a little pang of jealousy in my heart as I wish I was Len at that moment singing a duet with my Kaito. I know I shouldn't get jealous but lately I have been noticing little things between Kaito and Len that cause those little jealous thoughts to rise to the surface, making me feel just a little insecure like when Len comes back home he gives Kaito the biggest hug and sits in his lap, also the way Len follows Kaito around like a little shadow. I need to stop worrying, Luka is always telling me not to worry and that nothing is going on but I cant help but think sometimes that I'm not good enough for Kaito.

"Gakupo, are you ready to do another take" Papa asked from down the hallway

"I'll be right there" I took one last glance at Kaito seeing him ruffling Len's blonde hair gently and let out a sigh before heading off towards Papa.

I try my best to complete my dancing Samurai video and I finally manage it much to the delight of Papa.

After a long day of trying to get my singing and dancing completed, I am so tired I can barely keep my eyes open and I decide to go home to sleep. I cant wait to get home, lay down in my nice comfy bed, cuddle up to my eggplant plush and take a nice nap. I head out of the studio after saying goodbye to Papa but before I reach the door I hear someone shout out to me and I turn round to see Miku running up to me

"Are you going home?" She asks after catching up with me

"yea I'm really sleepy so I want a nap" I replied before yawning.

"I'll walk home with you then if that's OK? I don't like walking home on my own" she said shyly.

"No problems, lets go my bed is calling me" I said smiling at her before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the studio.

Half way home Miku gets a text from Luka to get some cold medicine so we went to the Pharmacy to get some.

"I hope Luka feels OK, I hate having a cold" I said with concern in my voice.

"I'm sure she will be fine when we get this to her, you know what Luka is like I doubt even the grim reaper himself would be able to stop Luka from cleaning the house" Mika laughed.

Me and Miku started walking home chatting about our day and how much trouble I had singing and dancing at the same time. Before long we are at our front door and Miku runs in to give the medicine to her girlfriend whereas I go to find Kaito to say hi before going for my nap. I cant find him downstairs so I go upstairs to see if he's in his room but I see him coming out of Len's room and yet again I get those stupid jealousy feelings but instead of showing it I just put a big smile on my face and head over to my blue haired boyfriend.

"Hiya Kaito, how was your day?"

"Hiya Gakupo today was so busy" Kaito said looking back at Len's room

"You seem distracted Kaito, are you OK?" I asked my heart beating just that little bit faster as those jealousy feelings start to surge through my head again

"No I'm OK, could I be cheeky and ask you to get me some ice cream I have run out?" Kaito said looking back at me and smiling.

"Sure no problems" I faked a smile and turned back around to go to the store.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard Kaito go into Len's room and I ran out of the front door accidentally slamming the door shut on the way out. The jealousy feeling were taking over my mind and all these stupid scenarios were running through my mind of Kaito and Len hugging and kissing.

"stop it Gakupo" I say out loud scolding myself.

I know I'm being stupid Len is 14 for god sake, Kaito wouldn't get involved in that way with a 14 year old boy plus he loves me right? I mean he tells me everyday.

Before I know it I'm at the store and I go in to buy Kaito his favourite ice cream also by the time I reach the store I have convinced myself that nothing sordid is going on between Len and Kaito its purely my imagination running wild.

I feel generous so I buy Kaito 2 tubs of ice cream and set off back home with a big smile on my face.

Before long I am at the house and I go inside, Rin must be home as she and Miku are arguing in the kitchen and Luka is singing whilst making dinner. I go into the kitchen to put Kaito's ice cream in the freezer before it melts.

"Hi Gakupo" Rin shouts before giving me a hug

"Hi Rin, how was your day" I ask her smiling at her.

"It was good, Master has a new song just for me, no duet with Len" She said with a big grin before heading back over to Luka

"where is Kaito?" I asked the girls as I couldn't see him downstairs

"He's upstairs" Luka replied without taking her eyes off the soup she was stirring.

"Thanks" I said happily before heading upstairs to see my handsome boyfriend.

As I head upstairs I start to feel more tired and I promise myself that nap after I find Kaito.

I reach Kaito's bedroom and knock on the door, there is no answer so I open the door slightly to take a peek inside to see if he is in there. When I look inside I see something that breaks my heart.

Laying in the bed was my Kaito shirtless and cuddled up to him was Len also shirtless, they were both asleep and looked fairly cosy. I couldn't look at them any more as tears had already started trickling down my face.

I left the door open and then ran into my room slamming the door and jumped on my bed before crying myself to sleep.

A few hours later I heard a gentle knock on my door

"go away" I shouted burying my head back into my pillow.

"Gakupo its me, can I come in please I'm worried about you?"

"Fine Luka come in" I said sitting up and cuddling my eggplant plush

Luka came in and sat down by me on the bed, she got a tissue out of her pocket and dried the tears falling down my cheeks.

"What is the matter Gakupo?" she asked in her usual motherly way.

"I seen them in bed together" I said quietly bringing my eggplant plush to my face before starting to cry again.

"Who did you see?" she asked softly

"Len and Kaito" I whispered

"What? When?" she said shocked

I took a deep breath and started explaining what I had seen.

"Well it started this evening, I came home from the studio, I found Kaito and he looked distracted then he asked me to get some ice cream which of course I said I would get for him. When I got home I went to find Kaito to tell him I got the ice cream and I found him and Len topless in bed looking very comfy indeed"

"Oh right, Gakupo I think you need to speak to Kaito he will explain everything" she said stroking my cheek

"I suppose I had better speak to him if he doesn't want to be with me any more then I want him to tell me face to face" I sniffed trying to hold back my tears again.

"KAITO GET YOU BUTT IN HERE" luka shouted

I heard someone running up the stairs and crash through my bedroom door, I looked up over my plush and saw Kaito on the floor looking dazed.

"What's wrong Luka?" Kaito asked as he got up off the floor

"I think you have some explaining to do, Bakaito" as she pointed to me before getting up off the bed and leaving the room closing the door behind her.

Kaito looked at me before rushing over, grabbing my hand and stroking his thumb over my puffy, tear stained cheek.

"What's the matter Gakupo? Why have you been crying?" Kaito asked really concerned.

I turned to him and said "I saw you and Len in bed, are you sleeping with him?"

Kaito's eyes widened and he replied "No of course not, Len has been poorly all day so I have been looking after him"

"then why did you seem distracted when I seen you earlier before you asked me to get ice cream, it seemed like you were trying to get rid of me?"

"I was worried about Len, Miku was suppose to be bringing him some cold medicine, I heard her come in the house so I was going to go get the medicine and the reason I wanted you to get me some ice cream is because I ran out as I gave Len my last tub to try make him feel better" Kaito explained gently.

"but why were you both topless when I seen you in bed with him" I practically shouted

"Len threw up over my t-shirt and himself, I should not have given him the ice cream" Kaito explained "also Len doesn't like sleeping on his own when he's ill and Rin wasn't available to stay with him so I said I would stay with him till he fell asleep"

"So it was all a misunderstanding? You don't want to leave me for Len?" I said quietly the tears building up in my eyes again.

Kaito took my face in his hands and said " I love you my silly Samurai, your my world. I'm sorry you got upset" he then kissed me softly on the lips before pulling me into a big hug. "I love you too Kaito" I whispered with a big smile on my face.

Suddenly we heard a knock on my bedroom door "Come in" I said

Len entered the room cuddling his big banana plushy "are you OK Gakupo? Luka said you saw me and Kaito in bed earlier and got upset. I'm sorry I upset you, don't be mad at me" Len said before bursting into tears.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed Len giving him a big hug "Don't cry Lenny, I'm not upset now. It was my own fault for taking it the wrong way" I soothed rubbing his hair softly. "Do you feel better now?" I asked the blond haired boy.

"Yes much better although I don't think I will be eating ice cream again soon, I threw up all over Kaito. It was gross" he said still holding onto my waist. "your tummy is nice and squishy Gakupo, nice for cuddling into like my banana plush"

I pulled Len away from me before looking at him pretending to be serious "Are you saying I'm fat, young man?"

"NO no I didn't mean that, I meant your nice to hug all squishy NO not squishy I mean soft NO, I'm sorry Gakupo I didn't mean to insult you" Len said tears starting to form again.

"Its OK Len, I was only joking anyway I know what you mean I mean, Kaito has a really squishy tummy too" I chuckled "I think its all the ice cream he eats" I whispered to Len but loud enough for Kaito to hear.

"Oy you, I am not squishy. I am manly" Kaito said slapping his own belly "I mean look at these muscles" pointing to his abs.

Len ran over and poked Kaito's stomach before saying "Nope, Gakupo is right. You're squishy" before chuckling and running back over to me.

"You guys are mean" Kaito pouted folding his arms across his chest in a strop.

"Come on squishy Kaito, lets go get some dinner I'm starving" I said before opening the door

"Me too" said Len running out the door and down the stairs

Kaito stood up and walked over to me before pushing me against the wall. "I'm hungry for something else" he said seductively before kissing me passionately. I returned the kiss before pushing Kaito off me "Well, I'm hungry for food" I laughed before leaving the room. "Tease" Kaito said before following me out and chasing me down the stairs.

We went into the kitchen , Luka looked up from the table and smiled at me "Everything OK?" she asked.

"just perfect" I replied before heading over to the table

"Sit by me Gakupo" Len said patting the seat next to him

I walked over to the seat and sat down before ruffling the grinning blond boy's hair.

"just perfect" I repeated.


	6. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy fun times in this chapter

Kaito and Gakupo have been together now for almost 3 years and they are both very much in love. Kaito wants to do something special for their anniversary but needs Papa's and the other vocaloids help to pull it off.

Kaito's POV

I entered the studio and walked over to master's office knocking gently on the door.

"Come in" Master shouted and I walked through the door.

"Hello Master... I mean Papa. I have come to ask for your help with something" I said nervously as I sat down on the chair opposite masters desk.

"I'm always here to help, what do you need me to do, little one" Master said smiling at me.

"Well its coming up to My and Gakupo's third anniversary and I want to do something special so I need you to write a love song so I can sing it to him" I explained.

"I can do that Kaito no problem, I'll have it ready by the end of the day for you"

"Great" I said "also can I sing it to him in the performance studio where we normally record our music videos?"

"Of course you can. I'm so excited to see Gakupo's face when you sing a love song to him" Master said excitedly.

"I'm a tad nervous" I said quietly "Anyway Papa, I have to go and get my White suit ready for the song. I have an added extra I have to get sewn onto it"

"OOOO what is it?" master asked excitedly.

"Its a secret" I said smiling at him before leaving the office.

GAKUPO'S POV

Its my day off today and I'm relaxing in the garden. Its a beautiful sunny day with a lovely warm breeze blowing through the many trees we have in the garden.

"I brought you a drink Gakupo" Luka said to me placing a drink down on the table next to my deck chair.

I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the chair next to me "wow its so beautiful today" she sighed happily.

"It is glorious" I replied taking a sip of the cool iced tea she had brought me.

"I wonder what Kaito is doing for your anniversary this year?" she said looking at me

"I don't know" I replied "we alternate every year doing something special for the other one but he says this one is going to top all the other special things he has done for me"

"mmm intriguing" Luka said before closing her eyes and enjoying the warm breeze gently brushing over her face.

I took another sip of my iced tea and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Several days later

Its morning and I'm awoken from my slumber by an arm gently sneaking around my waist. I open my eyes and find my handsome Blue haired boyfriend pulling me into a hug.

"Good morning my sexy samurai. Happy Anniversary" Kaito said sweetly before gently kissing my cheek

"Happy anniversary, my angel" I replied cuddling up to his warm chest.

"I'm off to the studio later to get your big surprise ready but before that I want you to hop into the shower and I'll get us some breakfast" Kaito said before getting out of bed.

"Kaito I was comfy then" I sighed as I felt his warm body leave my bed.

"Come on you, shower time" Kaito pointed to my purple bathroom "I had mine before I snuck into your bed half an hour ago"

"Fine" I sighed again before dragging myself out of bed.

Kaito left the room and I headed to the shower.

I like having a shower, I love the feel of the warm water running down my body, its very comforting and soothing. I must have been in there for ages though as Kaito was knocking on the bathroom door saying he had cooked some breakfast.

I dried myself off and walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me.

"Wow that's a sight I love seeing"

I looked at the bed and found Kaito staring at my half naked form.

"Oy cheeky, it's rude to stare" I chuckled before taking the towel off and throwing it at him.

"You are such a tease, Gakupo" Kaito said his eyes full of lust.

I could see the bulge in his pants and him still staring at my naked body so I thought I would live up to his statement and tease him a bit.

"Well my darling Kaito" I said seductively "This" pointing at myself "Is all yours" I purred before walking slowly over to the bed and pushing Kaito onto his back.

I straddled Kaito's waist and rubbed his bulge with my ass.

"mmmm Gakupo, that feels good" Kaito breathed.

I put my hand into his pants and slowly stroked his member feeling it harden further in my hand.

"oh mmm you tease" Kaito whispered

I pulled Kaito's boxers down and slowly kissed down his chest, my own member growing hard at the sound of Kaito's moans.

I kissed down his stomach and dipped my tongue into his bellybutton causing him to buck his hips.

I reached his member and licked up the length slowly, nipping softly until I reached the head before taking the entire length into my mouth.

"so good" Kaito moaned

I bobbed my head sucking on his large member using my tongue to caress the shaft at the same time.

"I'm going to cum" Kaito panted before releasing his seed into my mouth. I let go of his member and swallowed his seed before Kaito pulled me up to kiss me passionately.

"Thank you" Kaito breathed as I pulled away from the kiss.

"My pleasure" I smirked " Lets go eat breakfast"

"Don't you want me to … you know" Kaito said pointing to erection.

"well my pancakes will go cold and you made them especially for me" I replied.

Kaito motioned for me to sit down on the bed which I did and he sat down behind me.

"It's my turn to play" he breathed seductively into my ear causing me to shiver.

Kaito then started to kiss my neck and my shoulders, he knows these areas are super sensitive for me and I start getting little goosebumps all over my body.

"That feels so good" I whisper.

I can feel Kaito slip an arm around my waist and he takes a hold of my erection and whilst nibbling my ear, starts to pump my member slowly. My body is in sensory overload and I start to pant and moan as I feel myself reaching my climax, Kaito picks up the pace and seconds later I cum hard.

"Wow Kaito, that was good. I'm going to have those goosebumps for hours" I finally say.

He chuckles and says "Lets go eat, i'm starving" before jumping off the bed and grabbing the towel to clean us with. I got changed and Kaito pulled up his boxers before heading down to the kitchen for some food. Kaito had made me pancakes with eggplants my favourite, I ate it savouring the flavour in ever bite while he sat there eating his favourite treat, ice cream.

"Right I'm off to the studio, these are the instructions I need you to follow for today to go perfectly" Kaito said handing me a purple envelope and heading out of the door.

I opened the envelope and saw the list

Hello my darling Gakupo its our third anniversary and I have something very special planned for you but you have to follow these simple requests.

Dress up in the new samurai outfit I have bought you Len has it in his room.

Ask Luka to give you the little present I bought you

Meet Papa at the studio at 3pm he will bring you to me for your big surprise.

I love you see you later.

Kaito

I put the letter back into the envelope and go to find Len to get my new outfit.

"Len" I shout out to see where the Blond haired boy is.

"I'm in my bedroom" he shouts back

I rush up the stairs and knock on his bedroom door.

"come in" he said

I enter the room and see Len on his bed reading a book

"Hi Gakupo" he smiled at me

"Kaito said you have a new outfit in your room for me?" I said grinning.

Len scrambles off the bed and brought a box out from his wardrobe before saying "Happy anniversary from Kaito" then passed me the box.

"Thanks Len" I then put the box on Len's bed and opened it up.

"Wow its beautiful Gakupo" Len gasped as I brought out a gorgeous silk Samurai outfit, it was white with blue and purple embroidery on the sleeves and back.

"I'm going to put it on right now" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Get changed in here, I'll go grab your brush so I can brush your hair and make you all handsome for Kaito" Len said rushing out the room into my bedroom

I put on the new outfit I fit perfectly and felt so soft on my skin.

"are you decent?" Len asked from outside the room

"yea i'm all changed" I replied admiring the new outfit in the mirror on Lens wall.

"Wow you look great Gakupo" Len said as he entered the room "now sit down on my desk chair and I will do your hair" I smiled at the blond haired boy and sat down.

Len gently brushed my hair and fitted my normal hair piece onto my ponytail.

"Thank you Len" I said getting up off the chair

"No worries. Kaito told me to tell you that now you are dressed, you have to go see Luka. She is in the garden" Len said with a big smile on his face.

I thank Len again and then head off to the garden to find Luka.

I go into the garden finding Luka sat on the deck chair sunbathing.

"Good afternoon Luka" I waved at the pink haired girl.

"Wow Gakupo, you look fantastic. Miku did a great job helping Kaito find that outfit for you" she gasped as she took her sunglasses off.

"Thanks Luka. Kaito said you have a little gift for me" I said excitedly.

She picked up a box from the side of her chair and handed it to me. I sat down on the chair next to her and opened the box. Inside was a Silver chain with a little eggplant pendant and a little ice cream cone pendant on it.

"Aww that's so cute" Luka said as I showed her the gift.

I put the necklace on and sighed "today has been a lovely day so far"

"Well its only going to get better" Luka said as she got up off the deck chair "I'm going to get changed then me and Len are going to take you over to the studio"

"Okey, I'm going to sit out here for a bit as its a beautiful day" I said reclining on the chair and enjoying the feeling of the warm sunshine on my face.

Half an hour later, Luka and Len came into the garden to get me. We then headed off to the studio chatting and laughing all the way there.

Rin met us at the studio doors and grabbed my hand leading me to Papa's office, Luka and Len walked over to the recording booths.

We entered Papa's office and Papa greeted us with a big hug.

"Hello little ones" Papa said "I have been entrusted by Kaito to guide you to him and I have to put this on you" Papa said to me holding up a blue blindfold.

He then wrapped it around my head and made sure my eyes were covered.

"Open the door for me please Rin" Papa asked the twin.

I heard the door open and Papa guided me out of the room and down a hallway.

"Open that door too please Rin" Papa asked Rin again.

I heard the second door open and I was guided to a chair.

"Please sit Gakupo" Papa said before removing the blind fold.

I realised then that we are in the room that we normally record our music videos in and sat beside me are Luka, Master, Rin and Len. I smile at everyone and suddenly the lights go out apart from the one in the recording area and we see Miku walking up to the microphone.

"We are all here today at the request of Kaito to be part of the surprise he has planned for Gakupo to celebrate their third anniversary so without further ado I would like to present Kaito" Miku said before running to her seat next to Luka and sitting down.

The lights in the recording area turn out and music starts playing. As we sit in the dark, I hear a familiar voice start to sing. Suddenly the lights turn back on and in the middle of the recording area I see Kaito singing into the microphone looking directly at me. He is dressed in a gorgeous white suit and as the song continues he walks up to me, that's when I see that he has beautiful white angel wings on his back, he truly look divine. The song is about how much he loves me and how much I mean to him, I feel tears building up in my eyes and I mouth "I love you" to Kaito.

The song finishes and everyone starts clapping. I wipe the tears from my eyes and start clapping myself.

"That was beautiful" I say to Kaito after composing myself.

"Well, I have one more surprise for you, my darling Gakupo" Kaito says as he takes my hand and pulls me out of my seat taking me to the recording area.

Kaito then faces me and takes both my hands in his before looking deep into my eyes and saying

"Gakupo from the moment I seen you sat on that bench years ago, I knew I loved you and had to have you in my life. You are a very caring, loving man and I feel privileged to call you my boyfriend but that's just not enough for me now. I love you so very much and I have something to ask you" Kaito then got on one knee and took a little box out of the pocket inside his suit before looking at me again. "Will you marry me?" Kaito asked nervously.

It took a second or two for me to register what he had just asked before I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around Kaito's neck.

"Yes my Angel, I will marry you" I replied and then kissed Kaito gently on the lips.

We broke apart to the sound of our family clapping, we stood up and Kaito signalled to Papa to come over to us.

"Is everything ready, Papa?" Kaito asked.

"Yes it is. If you would all like to follow me" Papa said to us all before walking out the room and down to one of the meeting rooms. We all followed but before we reached the door Luka stopped me and said "we need to put the blindfold back on you" she then wrapped the blue fabric back around my head.

I heard the others enter the room and close the door behind them leaving me and Luka outside. Luka then took off the blindfold.

"are you ready?" she asked me with a smile

"For what?" I asked confused.

She didn't reply, just opened the door and guided me inside.

As I entered the room, my eyes widened at what I saw. The chairs that the vocaloids were sat on were covered in white fabric with purple and blue ribbons tied around them. There was an arch with beautiful white flowers wrapped around it and stood before it I saw Kaito waiting for me smiling. I gasped as I realised that Kaito had organised the wedding for now and I was about to marry the love of my life.

"I'm definitely ready" I said confidently to Luka and she walked me to Kaito.

"Do you like the outfit I bought you, my love?" Kaito asked me as he pinned an orchid into my hair, he had a similar one pinned to his suit lapel.

"I love it, thank you so much" I replied taking Kaito's hand in my own.

Papa was in front of us and conducted the wedding ceremony. We each said our vows and gave each other rings, Kaito gave me the one he proposed with it was a beautiful white gold band with an amethyst in the middle then Luka gave me one to give to Kaito, it was white gold as well with a sapphire in the middle.

"You may now kiss each other" Papa said and with a tender kiss we were officially husband and husband.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating the wedding with our family drinking, eating and dancing. It was a wonderful day and I kept looking at my ring still in disbelief at the fact I was married.

Suddenly, a slow song started playing and I could see Miku and Luka start to dance together, they were such a cute couple. Kaito walked up to me and bowed to me before asking

"May I have this dance, my darling Gakupo?"

I chuckled before replying "you may, my angel"

Kaito wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his body, I rested my head on his shoulder and we started to sway gently in time to the music. "I love you Gakupo" Kaito whispered softly into my ear "I love you too Kaito" I whispered back. It felt so comfortable being close to Kaito and I felt quite content to stay in that moment.

As the song stopped and we pulled away from each other, I smiled at Kaito as he gently squeezed my arms.

"Its time for us to go home" he winked at me and we walked over to the others to say goodbye.

Luka and Miku each gave us a hug and said "goodbye".

"Hope you have a fun night" Luka winked at us.

"LUKA" Kaito shouted embarrassed at what the pink haired girl said.

We then waked over to Papa and he hugged us both before saying,

"I have one final surprise for you, as a wedding present from me I have paid for you both to spend your wedding night in the honeymoon suite at the 5 star hotel, opposite the studio"

"Thank you Papa" I said shocked at his generosity.

"Your both very welcome, now just give your names at the hotel's reception and they will take you to the room but for now can you help me get those two to my car so I can take them home" he pointed to Len and Rin who had fallen asleep on one of the tables.

"Of course" we both replied. We walked over to the sleeping twins and I bent down and gently shook Len awake and Kaito did the same for Rin.

"Wake up Len" I said softly. Len opened his eyes, looked up at me before yawning and pushing himself up.

"oh its you Gakupo, i'm sorry I feel asleep, I was tired from dancing" he said rubbing his eyes.

"It's alright Len, Papa is going to take you and Rin home now, do you want me to carry you to the car?" I asked the sleepy blond.

"that would be nice" he replied with another cute yawn before holding out his arms, motioning for me to pick him up. I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder. I smiled at Kaito as he picked up Rin in the same way.

"Right lets go" Papa said as he headed out the room to the car with me and Kaito following him.

"It was a beautiful wedding, I'm glad you and Kaito found love with each other" Len said to me as I walked out the room.

"Thank you Len" I replied giving him a little cuddle

"I agree, plus your an awesome big brother" Rin said sleepily over Kaito's shoulder.

"Thanks Rin" I said with a little chuckle.

We walked to the car and carefully placed the twins in the back seat, they had both fallen asleep again and looked so cute. We carefully closed the doors and said "Goodbye" to Papa who had sat in the driver's seat.

We waved as Papa drove the car down the street then said "goodbye" to Miku and Luka as they headed off home, they had decided to walk home to try to sober up a little.

Kaito pulled me into a hug and grabbed my hand before leading me across the road to the hotel.

We entered the lobby of the hotel and walked over to the receptionist.

"Good evening Sirs, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked professionally.

"We have a reservation under the name Kaito and Gakupo" Kaito said.

The receptionist typed the names into her computer "Ah here you are, you are booked into the honeymoon suite. I will go get your key" She got off her seat and headed to the office behind her desk.

"Wow, this place is amazing" I said looking around the large lobby "I wonder what the room is like?"

"Well it cant be any more beautiful than you Gakupo" Kaito said as he took my hand in his and squeezed it gently I couldn't help but smile.

"Here you are Sirs, your room is just up the stairs, Its labelled honeymoon suite so you cant miss it. Would you like the porter to bring up any bags you have?" the receptionist asked as she handed Kaito the key.

"No thanks, we will be fine" Kaito replied

"Excellent. Oh and the gentleman who booked the room for you has left a parcel in the room, he said it was a surprise but you would need them. Enjoy your stay and congratulations from me and all the staff on your wedding" The receptionist smiled at us both and we walked though the lobby and up the grand staircase.

Our room was easy enough to find and when we stopped at the door I found myself getting quite nervous for some reason, Kaito must have noticed it as he turned me to face him before leaning to me and kissing my lips gently.

"I love you Darling" he said and before I could reply he scooped me up off my feet "I'm suppose to carry you over the thresh hold" He said as I giggled to myself.

I opened the door as Kaito's hands were full and he carried me into the room. I gasped at the sight before me the whole room was lit up with candles so there were dozens of tiny flames flickering making the room glow, the bed was covered in red rose petals which matched beautifully with the crisp white bed linen, beside the bed was a bottle of champagne in a silver ice bucket.

"How romantic" Kaito said in awe.

"Its perfect" I replied looking at my gorgeous husband's face.

Kaito carried me over to the bed before gently placing me upon it.

"I'm going to have a shower" Kaito said before kissing me softly and headed off to the room marked bathroom. I laid down on the bed and let out a big sigh before I heard the bathroom door slam open and Kaito shout "Come and have a look at this" I got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom. As I entered the room I gasped, it was HUGE! There was a large white bath with gold fixtures which Kaito was filling with water. There was big fluffy white towels hanging on a towel rail and there was candles everywhere like in the main room.

"Wow, I am joining you in there" I said pointing at the bath.

"I hoped you would" Kaito said taking a hold of my hand and pulling me into a hug. 

We stood hugging for a minute or two just enjoying each others presence before Kaito pulled away and started to undo my wedding outfit. When I found myself topless he pulled me back towards him and he started to kiss my neck, a shiver ran down my spine he knew where my sweet spots where and my neck is definitely one of them but before I could get too excited, I pulled away. "We should enjoy our bath angel, I want to be nice and clean before we make love" I whispered. Kaito nodded before smiling and cupping my face in his hands " I love you Gakupo" he said softly before gently kissing my lips. "I love you too angel" I replied before unbuttoning his white shirt and removing it so we were both topless, Kaito then removed the bottom part of my wedding outfit leaving me in just my purple fundoshi.

"You know what you wearing that does to me, my sexy Samurai" Kaito gasped

"Says the one wearing a suit! you are fully aware of how sexy you look in a suit" I replied with a wink, I then proceeded to undo his black belt and remove his trousers, revealing a pair of navy boxers with ice cream print.

"You don't need these any more" I said before pulling the offending item of clothing down so that Kaito was gloriously naked.

"Your turn" He said pointing at my fundoshi "I have no idea how to unravel that thing so carry on" he giggled.

I removed my fundoshi with ease and walked over to the bath, stepping in I found the temperature just perfect and sighed contently as I lowered myself into the warm water.

"Come on in bubs, its lovely" I motioned for Kaito to join me and he stepped into the water and sat between my legs with his back to me and laid back so his head was resting on my chest. "Perfect" he sighed as I wrapped my one arm around his neck.

We stayed in this position for a while enjoying the feel of the warm water and each others bodies so close together before Kaito said "I suppose we should wash and stuff" and handed me a wash puff and the body wash that was on the bath. 

"How about I wash you and you wash me" I said seductively.

"Excellent idea" He replied.

I put some of the body wash on the wash puff and motioned for Kaito to return to his original position with his back facing me and I proceeded to wash his back and neck before reaching round and washing his chest and stomach.

"I love the feel of your chest on my back, Gakupo" He whispered softly before gasping as I reached down further to wash his member and balls, once I thought he was all nice and clean I handed him the wash puff and he turned around and motioned for me to do the same and repeated what I had just done to him. After a while he deemed me nice and clean so I turned to face him and his bent forward and kissed my nose gently I looked into his sapphire eyes and he looked into my violet ones and the connection between use was so strong 'I love him so much' I thought to myself and I knew he was thinking the same.

"Shall we get out, my darling?" Kaito asked

I nodded a reply so we both stood up and got out of the bath, Kaito then wrapped me up in one of the fluffy towels and I dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist. Kaito had done the same and we headed out into the main room.

"I wonder what surprise Papa left us" Kaito said spotting the package on the chair in the corner of the room.

"I hope its not embarrassing" I said blushing.

Kaito opened up the box and pulled out 2 pairs of silk pyjamas blue ones for him and purple ones for me. He then pulled out a note Papa had left and read it aloud

To my little ones

I know that you haven't brought any pyjamas as this was all planned as a surprise so I bought you some to wear on your wedding night, enjoy the champagne and have a wonderful evening.

Love Papa

"Aww that's sweet of him" I said as Kaito handed me my Pyjamas "They feel so soft" I said before putting them on and sitting on the bed "I do love the feel of silk"

"Well now husband, I was kinda hoping we wouldn't need pyjamas tonight, if you know what I mean" Kaito winked seductively as he put his own Pyjamas on.

"Ooo, you are a naughty boy aren't you Kaito" I replied in the same tone before pulling Kaito down onto the bed with me. I straddled his waist and kissed him passionately, our tongues battled for dominance and as usual Kaito won.

"I love you Gakupo" Kaito panted as we broke apart.

"I love you too Kaito" I replied as I looked down into his sapphire eyes "I love you with all my heart"

Kaito just smiled and closed his eyes before saying "I could really do with some ice cream"

"You always pick the most inappropriate times to get these cravings, Bakaito" I said giggling at my husband "I'll call room service, see if we can get some brought up to us" I got off the bed and walked over the telephone on the dressing table by the window.

"Hello reception, is there any chance we could get some ice cream brought up to the honeymoon suite please? my husband has icy cravings" I said poking my tongue out at Kaito who was giggling on the bed.

"They want to know what flavour you want, Kaito" I said covering the phone with my hand.

"mint chocolate chip please" He replied licking his lips.

I relayed the order to the receptionist and put the phone back on the hook before walking back over to Kaito, he had positioned himself more comfortably at the top of the bed and was propped up by some pillows.

"This bed is so comfy" he sighed still with his eyes closed "when is the ice cream coming"

"they said they would bring some up straight away, just be patient" I chuckled

"your so good to put up with me and my weird love of ice cream" Kaito said as he rubbed the bottom of my back gently "that's one of the reasons why I love you"

"Well you being a complete ice cream freak is one of the reasons I love you Bakaito" I replied bending down and giving him a little Eskimo kiss.

"Eskimo kiss" we both said in unison before bursting into childish fits of giggles.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door and before I could register what had happened Kaito had jumped off the bed and ran across the room to open the door 'he wants that ice cream bad' I thought to myself.

"Thank you" Kaito said to the person delivering the precious gift before closing the door and taking a sniff of the delicious treat in the bowl in his hands " I love mint choc chip" he sighed contently.

He then walked back over to the bed and repositioned himself on the squishy pillows before turning to me and saying "i'm in a comfy, squishy bed with the man of my dreams about to eat my favourite treat on my wedding night, could this possible get any better?"

"It will get better, yes" I winked before stealing the ice cream off him and jumping off the bed.

"Hay, that's mine Gakupo, no fair" he pouted and I swear I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Patience, my dear Kaito" I said seductively, placing the ice cream on the bedside table.

Kaito didn't say a word, just watched me as I walked to the bottom of the bed. "I fancy some music" I said

"Get my phone, I have some on there" Kaito said pointing to his jacket he had placed on the chair after our bath.

I retrieved the phone and flicked through the music selection he had on there.

"Oh, I love this music" I said playing a song and placing the phone on the bedside cabinet by Kaito

"Ah Enya, such beautiful music, its perfect" Kaito said closing his eyes and getting lost in the song.

Looking at my handsome husband laying on the bed looking so relaxed, I had the urge to cuddle up beside him but I remembered the ice cream and what I had planned with it.

"I think you should be looking at me, my love" I breathed seductively and Kaito opened his eyes "See anything you like?"

"Wow" was all he said as he realised I had removed the silk pyjama top, exposing my shoulders and chest.

I then picked up the bowl of ice cream, scooped up a little bit on my fingers and drew a K on my chest, I shivered at the feel of the cold dessert on my chest and my nipples became hard from the sensation, I then looked at Kaito I said "K marks the spot, my love".

"Dear heaven" Kaito whispered before crawling up the bed to me and motioning for me to come over to him. I slowly walked over to him and he put his hands on my hips and started to lick the ice cream K off my chest. I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips as his warm tongue caressed my hardened nipples, a shiver ran down my spine giving me goosebumps.

"You taste so good Gakupo. can I have some more please" Kaito begged after he finished his sweet treat.

'This is going to be fun' I thought to myself.

Without saying a word, I walked back from him, put the ice cream on the floor and slowly removed my pyjama bottoms leaving me completely naked before picking the ice cream.

"Strip" I ordered Kaito.

"Yes Sir" he replied before jumping of the bed and removing his pyjamas, quicker than I have ever seen him undress before until he was also completely butt naked.

"Now lay down" I ordered again.

Kaito did as he was told and positioned himself back on the bed, I then got onto the bed and straddled his waist again I could feel his member under my ass. I then took a spoonful of ice cream and slowly ate it, making sure I swirled the creamy treat around my mouth, Kaito wasn't the only one who liked mint choc chip ice cream.

"No fair, I want some" Kaito pouted trying to reach for the bowl but I pulled the bowl away from him.

"aww poor Kaito, do you want a taste?" I asked the protesting blunette beneath me before taking another spoonful into my mouth and licking the spoon clean.

"Yes! please for the love of god, I cant take it any more Gakupo"

I smirked at him getting all frustrated and took a spoonful of the ice cream and dropped it all over his chest "My turn" I said bending down to lick the melting treat off him, my own sticky chest pressing against his stomach. I heard him gasp as I flicked my tongue over his left nipple and I felt his member grow harder as I trailed the melting creamy drops down his stomach before stopping at his hips. 

"Please Gakupo" I heard him plead not sure if he wanted me to go further or wanted his precious ice cream so I decided to give him both.

"OK Kaito"

I finally gave in handing him the bowl and laying down, he ate a few spoonful of the minty treat and let out a content sigh.

"god damn, that's good but I think it would taste better on you" he said looking at me and then tipping the rest of the ice cream all over my groin. I couldn't help but gasp at the cold sensation of the ice cream running over my member and down my balls, it felt so good.

Kaito put the empty bowl on the bedside table and started licking the ice cream off my now hard member, his tongue expertly flicking over my balls cleaning me of all the sweet, sticky ice cream. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasure I was getting from his tongue but they opened again as his took my member into his mouth. I cried out in ecstasy as he took it in and out of his mouth, his tongue running up and down my shaft causing me to buck my hips pushing me deeper into his mouth. He continued until he brought me to the brink of orgasm before stopping and releasing my member from the warmth of his mouth, leaving me panting and wanting more.

"that's what you get for keeping me away from my treat" Kaito said seductively before laying next to me.

After what he had just done, I found myself being taken over by feeling of raw lust and I straddled his hips making sure he could feel my member on top of his and I began rubbing myself on him causing him to start moaning softly and I felt his member harden, this only heightened my lusty feelings and I couldn't take it any more.

"I have to have you inside me Kaito" I cried "Please Kaito, take me like this"

"Anything you say, my love" Kaito panted before holding up two of his fingers "Suck" He commanded.

I did as I was told and took his fingers into my mouth covering them with saliva, he then put the wet fingers to my entrance and pushed them both in scissoring them to open me up, I cried out at the sensation it felt so good with a touch of pain.

After a while Kaito deemed me ready and pulled the fingers out I whimpered at the loss but was soon rewarded with Kaito's member being guided to my entrance "Please Kaito" I begged.

"You're in control now" Kaito replied as his he brought his hands up to my chest and pinched my nipples causing me to moan in pleasure.

I couldn't hold off any longer I needed him inside me so I pushed down on Kaito's large cock and felt it filling me up until it was all the way in, I then started to move up and down slowly riding Kaito.

"That feels amazing Gakupo, move faster" Kaito begged moaning in pleasure.

His begging tone caused me to move faster and Kaito moved his hips up at the same time. I screamed out as he hit my prostate the feeling was intense and I couldn't think straight I just wanted more so we moved in rhythm hitting my prostate over and over again. I bent over and kissed Kaito hungrily, both of us moaning at the feeling of me grinding on his cock, I pulled back up and Kaito sat up with me wrapping one arm around my waist pulling me close to him the other hand grabbing my cock and pumping it to the the rhythm of me riding him. The new sensation of my dick being pumped tipped me over the edge and I came hard screaming out Kaito's name this caused Kaito to come deep inside me and we rode our orgasms out together.

"I love you so damn much" Kaito panted " I love you too" I panted back wrapping my arms around my husband not caring about the mess between us.

We both collapsed onto the bed and Kaito picked up his discarded pyjama shirt and cleaned us both up before pulling me into his arms and hugging me tight. I rest my head on his chest and kissed it gently "Good night my Angel, I love you" I said sleepily "Good Night my darling, I love you more" Kaito replied with a yawn and we both fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
